The Truth in the Question
by carol204
Summary: After Booth's speech about making love at the diner that evening, Brennan asks him an important question. Will his answer be what she expected? Post Death in the Saddle. One Shot. B


**CHAPTER EDITED - Story previously named '_Did you ever become one?'_**

****

**Disclamer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

THE TRUTH IN THE QUESTION

* * *

Temperance Brennan defends science, and everything that can be proved by it. She believes in facts; not feelings or emotions. These are rambling and too difficult to work with. If she wants to do her job well and have an impartial judgment, she has to be attached to the evidences. She was always like that. Since he met her, she was always the brain person, completely ignoring anything that he would say about feelings or 'guts'. Yeah, she was a pain in the ass sometimes, but it didn't bother him. It didn't bother him _at all_.

Every time that he tries to tell her anything using emotional arguments, she invents some rational reason explaining 'why not to believe in Seeley Booth's guts' and they end up arguing. Then, out of nowhere, they would talk about something else and forget completely that they'd fought.

They were partners _and_ friends. They could understand each other, but none of them would loose a chance to argue – bicker, as they would say.

So, it's nothing more than comprehensible that this completely non-Brennan behavior is getting him completely _nuts_. They _never_ agree with each other. It's like a pact that they unconsciously made when they first met: 'Let's drive ourselves crazy, but do never –and I repeat, _never_ – agree with each other', and they were doing just fine, thank you very much.

But one more time, she _had_ to surprise him; and not just once, but _twice_, in one single night.

First, she agreed with him. Temperance Brennan actually _agreed_ with him, Seeley Booth, and just this _little_ fact gave him something to think about. Second, she agreed with him in a non-science-related and emotional thing. The latter, obviously, it's what's driving him insane at the moment.

When he finished his little speech at the dinner early that evening he was more than ready to fight, argue and scream if necessary. Just so he could try to convince her that he was telling nothing less than the truth. But then… _god_, that woman was unpredictable.

"_**You're right"**_

Was him? _Really_? For the first time in the humanity story, Temperance Brennan agreed with something that he said, and that… well, _that_ left him speechless. For just one second he wished she'd started to argue. It would be _way_ easier if she hadn't told him he was right. At least then he was sure they would be at least _talking_ right now.

The last time he checked, she didn't live _that_ far from Sid's. So why was it taking an eternity to get to her apartment?

_Okay… Think Booth. Ask her something…__ Something that in _no way_ will become an awkward conversation about the case… or sex. _

"I think it will rain tonight"

"_I think it will rain tonight__"? Oh… Please. You're pathetic._

But she hasn't heard him. She was too lost in her own thoughts. Was she thinking about him? Was she rationalizing what he'd said? Yeah… probably. That woman couldn't stop thinking not even for a second. That brilliant mind of hers...

_Okay… it's definitely __awkward right now. _

"Hey Bones… Are you okay?" he asked. Still nothing. Her head was leaned on the window's glass and her eyes were fixed somewhere in the transparent material. Even in such an uncomfortable silence, he couldn't stop thinking that the shine of moonlight over her face was able to accentuate the natural beauty of her skin. He dragged his eyes back to the road.

_She is you partner,__ for Christ's sake. It doesn't matter how beautiful she looks like. She. Is. Your. _Partner_. _

Taking a deep breathe, he called louder "Bones!"

This time she looked up, seeming for on moment as if she was lost.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I asked if you're okay. You spaced out for a bit."

"I don't know what that means" she said matter-of-factly. He just smiled.

"It means you didn't look when I called you. Multiple times, I might add"

"Sorry… I was just thinking"

"Yeah… I figured that much." She smiled. He turned his eyes back to the road once again, trying to avoid her gaze, but couldn't hide his own smile. There was one moment of silence before he asked "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing" she said quickly. Booth just stared at her.

"Really?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes… really."

"I don't believe it. Try again"

"I'm serious, Booth. Just forget it."

"Oh… c'mon! It has to be something." She said nothing, so he teased "C'mon, if you were thinking about how handsome and sexy I am, you can tell me. I promise I won't be upset about it" he gave her one of his charming smiles, which she returned before turning her head back to look through the window. He could swear she was blushing.

"It's nothing. Just something that crossed my mind"

"If it crossed _your_ mind there's no way it was nothing. C'mon"

"Booth…" she warned.

"I'm curious" he had the same look as Parker when he wants something badly. If it works for his son, it surely can work for him. _Right?_ She smiled weakly. He had just parked in front of her apartment building and had turned off the ignition.

"I just…" a sigh "I have a feeling that you won't like it"

"A _feeling_? That's something new coming from you" the moment the words were out he realized the mistake. Her smile faded away immediately.

_Oh great. Now you've done it Seeley. __Good job!_

"I guess it's time for someone as cold and heartless as me get inside, right?"

"Gosh! Bones, I… I'm so sorry. I don't…"

"Just forget it, Booth" She got her purse and made a motion to get out of the car, but Booth grabbed her wrist before she could do it.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear"

"I said forget it, Booth. It was nothing"

"No! Of course it was something, okay? I was stupid. I shouldn't have said it. I'm really sorry." He took a deep breath. He was such an asshole "You're not cold or heartless. You're incredible. Look…" he took another breath. She was looking down, afraid to meet his gaze. "Hey, look at me" he put a finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes "Do not let anyone tell you different, not even me. Okay? You're this…" _Breath Seeley!_ "Amazing woman. You care, and that's what matters the most. You use your brain before your heart, not because you're heartless, but because you know if you put your emotions first you won't be able to be impartial about the things you have to see and live with everyday. It doesn't make you cold, not even a bit, okay?" They stilled for a moment, and then she smiled "And if someone makes you feel this way, remember you can beat the guy" he joked.

"Are you authorizing me to beat you?" she teased.

"Well… I would be very appreciated if you didn't, but I guess I deserve it, right?" he said with a grin "But as a friend, I beg you not to. I need to be intact to keep our asses safe" He grinned.

"Or you could give me a gun. Then you wouldn't be the only one protecting us" she said tentatively, making him laugh.

"Nice try" Their gazes met and held for a moment. The moment was only broken by his next question "We're okay?"

"We're fine" She answered, making him feel a lot better.

"So… You didn't answer. What were you thinking about?"

"I told you. You won't like it"

"Try me"

There was silence for a moment. He could see that she was trying to make a decision. She took a deep breath before looking into his eyes once more.

"Did you ever become one?" her question sounded more abrupt than she intended to, and less than one second later she added "But it's okay if you don't want to answer it, I mean… I was just wondering…"

But he didn't say anything. The question took him completely by surprise and he was unable to form a coherent answer. He didn't know what to say. He surely wasn't expecting _this_. Was she really wondering if he'd ever become one with another woman? At least she _was_ thinking about him, he thought.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it"

"No" he said finally "It's okay. It's just…" he stopped for a moment "It's just difficult. You know, I've been involved with… a _few_ women in my life. All of them have a little piece of me, as I have a little piece of each and every one of them. I think that it's a way for you to grow, mature, you know? But, at the same time, some of these women were just… sex. It wasn't the real thing. And others…" he thought about his next words "…like Rebecca, for instance, they got more from me, and I got more from them. With these women I can't say that it was just sex. There was a connection" he said. She was listening to his words with the same intensity she's been at the diner, while he explained the difference between crappy sex and making love "But to become one, both parts of this… _string_ have to be there, body and soul. They have to feel the connection, and honestly, I don't think these women felt it. I don't think _Rebecca_ felt it. I don't even think she _wanted_ to feel it. She never thought our relationship would get that far. I'm not saying she didn't like me. I know she did, just… not enough. That's why she didn't want to marry me. She'd never seen me in her future, and neither did all the other girls I've dated" she remained silent "I think I've got close to, but no, I've never had the real thing, and that's the reason I keep looking for it"

After he was done, he tried to figure out her thoughts. He'd never opened himself that much to anyone else, and to be honest, he'd never really thought about it before.

He had never become one, and this thought alone, for some unexplained reason, made him feel odd. He'd tried – not once, but several times – to have this with someone, but just now he realized that he'd never made it. Not even once.

"Thanks" she said softly. He smiled. "Thanks for answer"

She knew him. She was rational and 'brainy', but she _knew_ the deepest of him. They shared the profoundest connection he'd ever had in his life.

"You're welcome Bones" he replied slowly. She smiled at him and turned once again to grab her purse.

"I should go now" he nodded, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Can _I_ ask you a question?" he said suddenly, slowly.

"Of course" she answered, turning to be face to face with him. She saw the curiosity and the insecurity through his eyes.

"Did you?"

There was a pause, when she tried to figure out what, exactly, was he asking. When she did, she answered quietly.

"No" one more pause "I was… looking for distraction, not a connection…" she dropped her head at the thought "I was always trying to…"

"…Satisfy biological urges" he completed for her. She nodded.

"Does it make me heartless?" there was concern in her voice.

He shook his head slightly.

"No, it doesn't"

She smiled. Raising his hand to her face he grasped a lock of her hair, which was falling in front of her eyes, and put it behind her ear. His hand lingered there longer than necessary, and he couldn't stop himself from caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"There will be time Bones. For both of us"

She didn't say anything. His touch was too distracting; too soft. She couldn't think of anything else except his brown eyes buried deep inside of hers and the proximity from his lips. His head was approaching hers, and she met him halfway. The first brush of their lips seemed to wake her from a dream to the most incredible reality possible.

It was light, and sweet, even being barely there. It sent shivers and waves of passion through their bodies. One of her hands cupped his face, while his hand, previously on her cheek, went to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth gently and begun to caress her upper lip with his tongue, begging for entry, which she promptly gave. His tongue invaded her mouth and started to explore every inch of her, looking for her own warm tongue. When they finally met, there were fireworks. They started to battle and fight for dominance, and none of them was willing to give up. She locked her arms behind his neck while he reached for her back with his free hand, pulling her even closer to his hard body. It was the best sensation any of them had ever experienced, and for one single moment, Booth got the crazy idea that this kiss was better than any love-making he'd ever had. With anyone.

After an eternity of mouth-probing, they broke the kiss, panting heavily. He sighed before opening his eyes. She was staring at him intensively.

"This never happened" she said with a ghost of a smile across her lips, and he looked stunned. Meeting her eyes, he understood. Nodding, she turned one last time to finally grab her purse and got out of the car quickly, walking towards the front entrance of her complex. With no looking back, she got inside, leaving a paralyzed Booth inside the car. His lips were still throbbing at the feeling of the kiss. He'd never tasted something as good as her mouth.

Turning the ignition on, he smiled. She needed time to assimilate everything that had happened that day, and he would give it to her. He could wait. But he was sure that she knew what had just happened, and so did he.

It was the purest of miracles.


End file.
